THE ROYALS SAISON 5
by Kate Gremaldi
Summary: Ma version de la saison 5 du show tant regretté - The Royals FML


_**Hello, je dois mettre sur papier ma frustration. Cette série tellement géniale qui a pris fin sans véritablement nous donner de réponses mérite une fin digne de ce nom. Ou tout au moins une saison 5. Alors je me propose de vous l'écrire. **_

_**Y aurait-il des LOYALS par ici ? Faites le moi savoir si vous voulez que je publie la suite. **_

* * *

**SAISON 5**

**EPISODE 01-**

**Qu'il parle maintenant… Ou se taise à jamais… (partie 1)**

**_Youth- Daughter_**

_« C'est devant une foule en délire que la famille royale salue au balcon. La nouvelle reine Wilhelmina et sa majesté le roi robert viennent de partager un baiser pour le plus grand plaisir du peuple britannique »_

Helena en retrait saluait tant bien que mal. Le plan venait de foirer. #FML

-Vous savez quelle est l'erreur fatale qui a fait rater tous les coups d'état de l'histoire ? Quelqu'un qui parle trop… Murmura Cyrus à l'oreille de celle qui était désormais l'ex reine d'Angleterre.

Jasper maintenait ferment contre lui la taille d'Eleanor fermement décidée à trouver de quoi consoler sa déception.

Un climat de tension palpable régnait sur ce balcon. Quelqu'un avait parlé.

Liam n'avait qu'une idée en tête, prévenir Katherine.

_« Oh regardez un nouveau baiser, c'est un véritable moment de liesse pour la grande Bretagne, nous venons d'assister à la naissance d'une nouvelle ère » _

**THE ROYALS**

La réception dans les jardins du palais était des plus somptueuses. Personne ne s'était encore allé à des conversations risquées. Fallait-il prétendre que personne ne savait rien ? Robert savait t-il ?

Liam serrait les dents, ses nombreux appels pour Katherine avait échoué. Dos à lui se trouvait Cyrus. Il ne fallait rien laisser transparaître.

-Cette pétasse nous a trahi. Qui sait si elle ne lui a pas tout balancé ! Cracha-t-il à l'intention de Liam. Je savais qu'on ne pouvait faire confiance a personne !

-Dispersez vous tout de suite ! S'époumona Helena. Il est hors de question que Robert soupçonne quoi que ce soit vous m'entendez ?! Hors de question que ça merde !

xxx

-Alors c'est à ça que ressemble un mariage de princesse ? s'inquiéta Sarah Alice

-Non ma chérie ça ce n'est rien qu'une mascarade.

-C'est quoi une mascarade papa ?

-Monsieur Hill, il faut que je vous parle une minute. Interrompit Robert affichant un air quelque peu inquiet.

-Ma chérie je dois m'entretenir avec le roi pourquoi n'irais tu pas retrouver Jasper ?

James décida d'attaquer en premier. Earl avait été un peu trop généreux sur le taser et avait achevé Mason Starck le nouveau chef de la sécurité spécialement engagé pour le mariage. Il fallait la jouer fine, il ne fallait pas perdre la face.

-Votre majesté, un attentat a été intenté pendant vos noces. Mr Starck a succombé à ses blessures. J'ai pris la liberté de renforcer les défenses du palais pour votre sécurité ainsi que celle de la famille royale.

Robert pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils.

-Bien. Vous avez su anticiper. Vos compétences me sont donc indispensables. Je veux un rapport demain matin Hill.

xxx

Eleanor tirait sur sa cigarette les yeux dans le vague. Willow avait trahi leur confiance. La simple vue de son sourire satisfait la rendait folle. Tant de doutes et de peurs auraient surement raison de sa volonté à s'éloigner de la drogue.

Un petit monstre aux cheveux bouclés courrait vers elle la tirant de ses sombres pensées.

-Dis donc petite crapule pourrait-on savoir ce qui te rend si guillerette ?

Sarah Alice se hissa sur le buffet pour s'asseoir près de la princesse.

-Ces pantoufles de verre !

La petite fille exhibait ses petits pieds tandis que Lenny retrouva temporairement le sourire. Sarah Alice avait tout changé. Sans le savoir, elle et James avaient tout changé.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Jasper dis moi ?

Sarah Alice haussa les épaules, en un éclair d'œil Lenny balaya du regard les environs. Liam et Jasper manquaient à l'appel. _Dans quelle merde étaient-ils encore en train de se fourrer…_

xxx


End file.
